


Save All Your Love

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: Rowena and Sam make love for the first time.





	Save All Your Love

She’s lying on her back on the bed, fiery red hair spread out over the pillow. She’s naked, creamy smooth skin on full display. She’s looking up at him, green eyes dark with lust and something more.

He thinks she has never looked more beautiful than she does right now.

He’s naked too, and he joins her on the bed, straddling her small frame with his own. He just stares at her for a while, until she fidgets and smirks at him.

“See anything you like?” she asks in that musical voice. He smiles at her.

“Everything,” he replies, and bends to kiss her, softly at first, then with a little more passion. He’s hard as a rock and he thrusts against her; she moans into his mouth, clutching at him a little tighter.

This is the first time they’ve been together like this, and Sam wants to draw it out, make it special for Rowena. He rolls his hips, the shaft of his cock rubbing against the middle of her, and she moans again. Her nails scratch down his bare back and he knows they’ll leave marks.

“Samuel,” she whispers, and spreads her legs wider for him. “Please…”

He reaches down between them, between her thighs, and finds her soaking wet and ready for him. He slips a finger inside her and she gasps. He pumps his finger in and out of her several times, then adds another finger, stretching her out. She kisses him as he fucks her gently; he’s bigger than she’s had for a very long time and she’s glad he’s taking the time to get her fully ready.

Soon, she pushes his hand away, afraid of coming too soon. “Please,” she begs again. “Please...” She raises her head to nip and lick at his throat, leaving another mark on him. He groans, his cock twitching, and he enters her in one smooth motion.

Rowena gasps, eyes widening at how _big_ he is. He fills her up without even having to move, but she _needs_ him to move, needs him to fuck her. She brings her legs up and around his waist, moving her hips in time with his.

Sam holds himself up with his hands, planted on either side of her. She’s so wet and tight, and it’s been so long--he has to hold himself back from pounding away at her, or he’ll come without a thought.

They move together now, their eyes locked on each other, moans and groans and words coming from their mouths. He kisses her and it’s as soft as the first time he kissed her, and she suddenly realizes that they aren’t just fucking; this isn’t just sex, isn’t just comfort and celebration for what they’ve won and what they’ve lost.

“Samuel, I--” The words want to come but she’s afraid he’ll pull away from her if she lets them out. He looks at her, hazel eyes gentle. “I know,” he pants. “I know.” He kisses her again and then speeds up his thrusts, and she nearly forgets her name, it’s so good.

She clutches at his back again, pulling and scratching more red marks on his flesh; she’s close, so close, and her words dissolve into gasps and moans. Sam feels himself close as well, and now he does pound away at her, unable to speak.

Rowena comes first, screaming his name, the barest flicker of purple in her eyes as her orgasm washes over her. Sam feels her cunt pulsing around his cock, and comes with a grunt inside her, knowing that it’s okay, she reassured him it was okay. For a moment, they’re both lost together.

He comes down from his orgasm and slowly pulls out of her, collapsing beside her. She’s lying there, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. Her small hand finds his big one and she takes it, holding it to her heart.

“Bloody hell,” she gasps out. He rolls onto his side and kisses her cheek. “That good, huh?” he asks, eyes sparkling. She looks at him and smiles, still clutching his hand between her small breasts.

They lay there for a while, talking quietly, and then she’s curled up against him, breathing slowing as she falls asleep in his arms. He pulls the blanket up over them and holds her close; all the words he couldn’t say before, he wants to say now, but that would make him a coward.

Instead, he brushes his lips against hers so as not to wake her, and just holds her.

Soon, he falls asleep too.


End file.
